biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Diversiteit van wieren, schimmels en planten
Biosdocumenten 18/06/2019 9u Mondeling 1) a. Beschrijf de levenscylus van de Zygomycota: cyclus volledig gegeven b. Geef de vegetatieve en generatieve gelijkenissen en verschillen tussen de Basidiomycota en Ascomycota c. Situeer volgende twee afbeeldingen (foto van perithecium met ascosporen in en een ingezoomde dwarsdoorsnede van Basidiomycoot waarop je basidiosporen ziet) Vraag 2: a. Plaats volgende bloemformule zo exact mogelijk in het APG III en dan de bloemformule van de Rosaceae. Leg uit (waarom hoort dit bij de Rosiden) b. Zoek in je herbarium een bloem met vergroeide kroonbladeren (alle Asteriden) Schriftelijk (a,b,c = basis c,d = uitbreiding) Begrippen (wat hebben ze met elkaar te maken) a. Microspore - stuifmeelkorrel b. primaire endosymbiose - fycobilisomen c. aartje - kelkkafje d. Bifaciaal cambium - Lignofyten e. Polysporangiofyten - Tracheofyten Stellingen (a,b,c = basis c,d = uitbreiding) a. Het endosperm van angiospermen is haploïd b. Er is een wezenlijk verschil tussen de gametangia van wieren en landplanten (cellulair niveau). c. de bladeren van alle landplanten zijn homoloog d. In de eulitorale zone is het moeilijk voor planten om te overleven en te groeien. e. Bij bloemen met kransen is het plastochron niet constant tijdens de hele bloemontwikkeling. 11/06/2019 1) Bespreek de cyclus van Lycopodium in een pijlenschema. Geef de verschillen weer met Selaginella. Je krijgt ook 3 foto's die je moet plaatsen in het verhaal: een strobilus met mega- en microsporangia, een stengeldoorsnede, een kiemplantje. 2) Het APG3 schema staat gegeven. Bespreek de groepen waarbij het androecium veel meeldraden bevat. Is dit kenmerk homoloog? Gegeven de bloemformule van Brassicaceae, in herbarium tonen. 3) Steeds 2 woorden linken. Kroonblad - Kroonkafje Basidiosporen - Conidiosporen Archaeoplastida - 2 membranen Lignofyten - Spermatofyten ... 4) Stellingen: onwaar of waar, met uitleg geven. Alle basidiomycota maken een basidiocarp. Gameten worden door meiose gevormd bij diplohaplonten Angiospermen hebben archegonia ... ... 27/06/2018 1) Cyclus van een rhodofyt (met 3 generaties) gegeven. Welke cyclus is dit? En leg uit (diplohaplont). Bijvraag: waarom heeft die 3 generaties (akont dus bevruchtingskans klein dus extra sporofytische fase verhoogt het succes). Geef de algemene kenmerken van Rhodofyten, en met welke andere wieren zijn ze verwant? Wieren zijn geen (land)planten: beargumenteer. (Wieren zijn niet monofyletisch, enkel de chlorofyten enz zijn verwant met (land)planten.) Foto van een spermatangium gegeven: van welk wier is dit en waarom? (Chara: spermatangium op een laterale aftakking en omgeven door een voedende cellaag.) 2) bloemformule van een fabacee gegeven en APGIII diagram: waar zou je dit plaatsen (zo nauwkeurig mogelijk) en waarom? Duidt een plant aan met triaperturaat pollen en veel meeldraden in je herbarium. 3) Woordjes linken: Sporofyt-macro... , Bifaciaal cambium - Lignofyten, progymnospermen-gymnospermen, 4) Juist fout: als je het ABC model lichtjes aanpast, kan je de overgang (van meeldraden naar kroonbladen enzo) bij angiospermen verklaren 21/06/2018 VM Geef de diplohaplonte cyclus in een schema weer en benoem alle structuren. Toon aan de hand van deze cyclus aan dat de zaadplanten ook diplohaplont zijn. (tekeningen van zaadplant gegeven met nucellus aangeduid). Plaats de volgende microscopische foto (foto van ovule met gametofyt en archegonia met eicellen in) Bloemformule van Lamiaceae en APG III gegeven. Waar in het APG systeem zou je het plaatsen en waarom? Geef de kenmerken die bij je redenering passen (bijvraag: hoeveel meeldraden hebben Asteriden? (5) en waarom hebben de lamiaceae er maar 4? (reductie)). Toon in je herbarium een plant met triaperturate pollen en veel meeldraden (bijvraag: nog een 2de?). Woorden linken: a) oomycotenen - chitine (uitbreiding) b) anisogamie - oogamie c) Eutracheofyten - tracheofyten (uitbreiding) d) bloem - hoofdje e) prothallium - gametofyt Juist of fout : Er is bij chloroplasten met 4 membranen tussen het 1ste en 2de membraan een gedegenereerde kern De Zosterofyllophyten zijn verwant met de Lycofyten (uitbreiding) als het B gen over heel de bloem tot expressie komt leidt dit tot twee kransen meeldraden en twee kransen kroonbladen (uitbreiding) Gameten worden altijd door meiose gevormd Organismen met hyfen zijn altijd fungi 20/06/2018 13.00 Mondeling 1) a. Beschrijf de levenscylus van de Zygomycota: cyclus volledig gegeven (bijvraag: waarom worden er zoveel sporen gevormd? Verkiezen schimmels seksuele of aseksuele reproductie?) b. Geef de vegetatieve en generatieve gelijkenissen en verschillen tussen de Basidiomycota en Ascomycota c. Situeer volgende twee afbeeldingen (foto van perithecium met ascosporen in en een ingezoomde dwarsdoorsnede van Basidiomycoot waarop je basidiosporen ziet) Vraag 2: a. Plaats volgende bloemformule zo exact mogelijk in het APG III en dan de bloemformule van de Rosaceae. Leg uit (waarom hoort dit bij de Rosiden) b. Zoek in je herbarium een bloem met vergroeide kroonbladeren (alle Asteriden) Schriftelijk (a,b,c = basis c,d = uitbreiding) Begrippen (wat hebben ze met elkaar te maken) a. Microspore - stuifmeelkorrel b. primaire endosymbiose - fycobilisomen c. aartje - kelkkafje d. Bifaciaal cambium - Lignofyten e. Polysporangiofyten - Tracheofyten Stellingen (a,b,c = basis c,d = uitbreiding) a. Het endosperm van angiospermen is haploïd b. Er is een wezenlijk verschil tussen de gametangia van wieren en landplanten (cellulair niveau). c. de bladeren van alle landplanten zijn homoloog d. In de eulitorale zone is het moeilijk voor planten om te overleven en te groeien. e. Bij bloemen met kransen is het plastochron niet constant tijdens de hele bloemontwikkeling. 20/06/2018 mondeling: 1) a. Twee tekeningen van zaadknopontwikkeling angiospermen gegeven met sommige delen benoemd. Geef de algemene diplohaplonte cyclus en duidt belangrijke onderdelen aan. Gebruik de tekeningen om te bewijzen dat bloemplanten een diplohaplonte levensfase hebben. b. Foto van zaadknop Pinus gegeven. Situeer de foto (dus herken dat het een zaadknop is) en duid de belangrijke onderdelen aan (nucellus, archegonia, embrypzak). 2) a. K4 C4 A2+4 G(2) en APG 3 gegeven. Plaats de groep van deze bloemformule zo nauwkeurig mogelijk in APG 3 systeem. Verklaar adhv kenmerken. (Dus waarom Brassicaceae bij Rosiden en waarom bij kerneudicotylen). Bijvraag: Waarom A2+4 ipv A4+4 (reductie), hoe heet A2+4 fenomeen. b. Geef uit het herbarium een plant met talrijke onvergroeide vruchtbladeren. schriftelijk: telkens 3 basis en 2 verdieping 3) telkens twee woorden linken - chromalveolaathypothese en secundair endosymbiose - ascus en basidia - bloem en hoofdje - lygnofyten en bifaciaal cambium - .. 4) waar of fout + leg uit waarom - de sori bij Pterofyten zitten altijd onderaan - bij dikaryote cellen van fungi zijn de kernen genetisch identiek - rhodofyt heeft twee membranen rond chloroplast - .. 12/06/2018 Cyclus lycopodium. Vergelijk met Selaginella. Welke groepen bevatten talrijke meeldraden en hoe is dit geëvolueerd? Is dit homoloog? Bloemformule van Brassicaceae, hoe zou je deze bloem herkennen op macroscopisch niveau? (dus niet aantal meeldraden etc maar echt petalen en bladeren) Begrippen en stellingen staat zijn herhalingen van andere jaren 23 augustus 2017 14h Mondeling: 1) a. Leg de zaadknopontwikkeling uit bij de angiospermen met een drietal schetsen. b) Vergelijk met de Gymnospermen c) Plaats de volgende figuren in je uitleg bij b (embry+prim endosperm, archegonia+eicel+nucellus+kiemzak, zaadschub+dekschub+ovule) 2) Geef aan in welke groepen in APG III talrijke meeldraden voorkomen. Zijn deze eigenschappen homoloog? 3) Leg een bloem klaar die tot de triaperturaten hoort en geen samengegroeide vruchtbladen vertoont. (Rosacea+Ranunculacea) Schriftelijk: Allemaal vragen die al op de wiki stonden. 21 juni 2017 9u Mondeling: 1) Cyclus Rhodofyten (volledig gegeven, ook alle aanduidingen en namen er nog bij), leg uit welke cyclus en waarom, wat de zustergroepen en eigenschappen zijn + foto: groenwier 2) Geef aan in welke groepen in APG talrijke meeldraden voorkomen. Zijn deze eigenschappen homoloog? Bloemformule gegeven: leg bloem klaar (brassicaceae) (schriftelijk veel stellingen en vergelijkingen die al op de wiki stonden) 15 juni 2017 11 uur mondelinge vraag 1: a. Leg de zaadknop ontwikkeling bij gymnospermen uit aan de hand van een drietal schetsen. b. Vergelijk deze met die van de angiospermen, maak een overzicht van de gelijkenissen en verschillen c. Duid de vermelde structuren uit a aan op de fotos Mondelinge vraag 2: a. Plaats de famillie en de hogere groep van de plant met de volgende bloemformule "bloemformule Rosaseae" , in het APG III systeem. APG III tabel is gegeven b. Toon een plant met vergroeide kroonbladeren uit het herbarinum Schriftelijke vragen: Begrippen: Chitine- Oomycetes tracheofyten- eutracheofytan Isogaam - anisogaam prothallium- gametofyt - Stellingen sporen kunnen niet ontstaan zonder meiose het nuclemorf bevindt zich tussen het eerste en tweede membraan van een chloroplast met 4 membranen Lycofyten zijn verwant met Zosterofyllofyten in een dicariotich mycelium zijn de twee kernen doorgaans identiek als het B gen over heel de bloem tot expressie komt leid dit tot twee kransen meeldraden en twee kransen kroonbladen 15 juni 2017 10 uur mondelinge vraag 1: a. Geef de levenscyclus van Ascomycota schematisch weer. Extra vragen kunnen gaan over termen. b. Geef de vegetatieve en generatieve gelijkenissen en verschillen van Ascomycota met Basidiomycota. c. Er zijn 4 foto's gegeven en deze moet je in het verhaal laten passen van vragen a en b. (Er was een perithecium gegeven, hymenium met basidia, een plaatjeszwam, hymenium met asci. Mondelinge vraag 2: a. Plaats de famillie en de hogere groep van de plant met de volgende bloemformule (pijl naar onder) K(5) A4+1° G(2) bovenstanding, in het APG III systeem. APG III tabel is gegeven (extra vragen: welke planten, famillies of groepen, zouden het kunnen zijn als je enkel de pijl naar onder hebt gekregen, als je niet wist dat het Lamiaceae was. Welke van de twee hoofdgroepen zou het kunnen zijn binnen de Asteriden, lamiids omdat campanulids niet bovenstandig zijn) +1° staat voor gereduceerde meeldraad, wat typerend is voor zygomorfie. b. Geef een triaperturate famillie uit je herbarium die veel meeldraden heeft. Schriftelijke vragen: Begrippen: Microspore - pollenkorrel Aartje - kelkkafje Primaire endosymbiose - fycobillisomen Bifaciaal cambium - Lignofyten Polysporangiofyten - tracheofyten Stellingen Het endosperm van aniospermen is haploïd. Er is een wenlijk verschil (cellulair) tussen de gametofyten van wieren en landplanten). De boomvorm is homomorf bij landplanten. Als er kransen gevormd worden is de plastochron constant. De cupula van Caytonia is de voorloper van het vruchtbeginsel. 23 augustus 2016 9uur Mondelinge vraag 1: a. Teken zaadvorming bij Angiospermen in ongeveer 3 tekeningen en zeg waar de gametofyt zich bevindt(als je daar alles perfect op tekent en aanduidt gaat die gewoon naar de volgende vraag) b. vergelijk met de Gymnospermen, neem als vb Pinus, en geef de gelijkenissen en verschillen. c. Gebruik bijgevoegde tekeningen waar nodig en benoem (was de ovule van de gymnosperm en dan perisperm met embryo van gymnosperm) Mondelinge vraag 2: a. Leg uit waarom Ranunculaceae tot de Dicotylen hoort maar niet tot de Kerneudicotylen. b. Tot welke groep bij de Eudicotylen (benoem hoger dan orde) behoren de Lamiaceae (Astetriden -> Lamiiden) en toon aan met de morfologische eigenschappen van de Lamiaceae waarom die daarbij hoort. c. Bloemformule van Rosaceae is gegeven (en je moest zeggen dat het die van de Rosaceae was) Begrippen: - Isogaam - anisogaam - Tracheofyten - Eutracheofyten - Dikaryotisch mycelium - (nog iets) - Archaeoplastida - 2-membraanchloroplasten - Oömycota en chitine Waar/niet-waar: - Sporen worden nooit door meiose gevormd - Het aartje bij grassen is de tegenhanger van de bloem bij de bloemplanten - Lycofyten zijn verwant met Zosterofyllofyten - Eén van de fundamentele verschillen tussen land- en waterplanten is de vorming van de gametofyten - Het aartje bij grassen is de tegenhanger van de bloem bij de bloemplanten 15 juni 2016 14uur Mondelinge vraag 1: Geef de levenscyclus van de Basidiomycota. Vergelijk (gelijkenissen + verschillen) met Ascomycota zowel generatief als vegetatief. Illustreer je uitleg met gegeven afbeeldingen van een perithecium, basidia met sporen, acus met sporen en een "paddestoeltje". Mondelinge vraag 2: Waar komen meeldraden in kransen voor bij de angiospermen. Hoe staan deze ingeplant en een paar variaties bij families geven. APG-III is gegeven. Bloemformule *K4 C4 A2+4 G(2) (Brassicaceae) gegeven, toon jouw herbarium exemplaar. Hoe herken je dit? Hauwtjes en verspreide bloeiwijze Begrippen linken: Prothallium - gametofyt Chromalveolaten - secundair endosymbiose Aartje - kelkkafje Tracheofyten - Eutracheofyten Bifaciaal cambium - Lignofyten Waar/ Niet waar Gameten worden alleen door meiose gemaakt. Bladeren van landplanten zijn in de evolutie drie keer ontstaan. Archegonia komen ook voor bij angiospermen. De cupula van Caytonia is de voorloper van het vruchtbeginsel. Plastochron, kransen ... 15 juni 2016 10uur Mondelinge vraag 1: Cyclus Rhodofyten is gegeven, leg uit welk type cyclus het is. Geef kenmerken van de Rhodofyten en met welke andere wiergroepen ze verwant zijn. Afbeelding van anthegonium, leg uit bij welke groep wieren je die zou plaatsen. (gymnonium met steriele cellen er rond). Mondelinge vraag 2: APG III gegeven, leg de plaats van de Ranunculaceae uit met de nodige bloemkenmerken. In welke groep zou je de Lamiaceae plaatsen? Bloemformule: * K4 C4 A4+2 G(_4) gegeven, geef het voorbeeld uit je herbarium. Linken: Anthegonium - gametofyt Secundair mycelium - tertiair mycelium Tracheofyten - Eutracheofyten Bifaciaal cambium - Lignofyten Aartje - kelkkafje Waar/onwaar: Bladeren van landplanten zijn in de evolutie minstens 3 keer ontstaan. De gameten bij haplonten zijn door meiose ontstaan. De cupula (van C...) is de voorloper van het tweede integument van de zaadknop. Het endosperm van bloemplanten is haploïd. Bij kransen zijn er ortostiche. 9 juni 2016 12u (voormiddag) Mondelinge vraag 1: a ontwikkeling van zaadknop bij gymnospermen b Vergelijken met ontwikkeling zaadknop bij angiospermen (gelijkenissen en verschillen) c foto's linken in je uitleg bij bovenstaande vragen en gebruiken om didactisch uit te leggen (structuren erop aanduiden is voldoende) Mondelinge vraag 2: a plaats de Scrophulariaceae binnen AGP III (met APG III gegeven). Wat heeft deze familie gemeen met deze groep van planten (--> dus Lamiiden binnen asteriden: synorganisatie enz.) b variatie van kroon en androecium binnen deze groep (--> dus reductie van het aantal meeldraden en vergroeiing van petalen wat bijdraagt aan zygomorfie - theorie) c leg bloem met bloemformule van *K5 C5 A5+5 G(_5) uit je herbarium klaar (--> Caryophyllaceae) Begrippen linken: - prothallium en gametofyt - isokont en chlorfyl b - streptofyt en landplant - - petaal bij Ranunculaceae en meeldraad bij Ranunculaceae Waar/onwaar - sporen worden door mitose gevormd - - - lycofyten zijn verwant met zosterofyllofyten - iets met plastochron of zo 9 juni 2016 10u Mondeling: Hoofdvraag 1: a) Geef de levenscyclus van Ascomycota in een pijlenschema. b) Vergelijk met Basidiomycota (vegetatieve en generatieve gelijkenissen en verschillen) c) Foto's van doorsnede pleistothecium, ascus, basidium met basidiosporen en hemangiocarp linken aan je uitleg. Bijvragen: Zijn kernen genetisch identiek of verschillend bij gametofyt en sporofyt. Hoofdvraag 2: a) Bespreek de evolutie van het androecium in verband met veel meeldraden. Bij welke groepen komt dit voor en is dit kenmerk homoloog? b) Gegeven de bloemformule van Asteracea, bloem in herbarium tonen, hoe te herkennen. Schriftelijk: Termen linken: (eerste 3 basis, 2 laatste uitweiding) -)Heteromorfe diplonte cyclus en prothalium -) Aartje en kelkkafje -) Gametangia wieren en tracheofyten -) Twee-assige structuur Cycadeiofyten en angiosperme bloem. -) Polysporangiofyten en tracheofyten. Waar of niet-waar: -) Gameten worden gevormd door meiose bij diplohaplonten. -) -) -) Lycofyten zouden verwant zijn met Zosterofylofyten -) De plastochron van organen van éénzelfde krans is zeer groot. 28 augustus 2015 14u Mondelinge vraag 1: - levenscyclus van Basidiomycota in pijlenschema - Vergelijken met Ascomycota (gelijkenissen en verschillen) - foto's linken in je uitleg bij bovenstaande vragen: basidiosporen op steeltjes, ascus (perithecium) met ascusporen, detail van ascosporen, een champignon = basidiocarp, hemiangiocarp Mondelinge vraag 2: - evolutie van androecium, betrek ook zeker de Ranunculaceae in je verhaal - bloemformule van Brassicaceae Begrippen linken: - nucellus en megasporangium - isogamie en anisogamie - archaeoplastida en 2-membraanchloroplasten - tracheofyten en eutracheofyten - Oömycota en chitine Waar/onwaar - gameten worden bij zaadplanten via meiöse gevormd - bij chloroplasten met vier membranen kan er een nucleomorf voorkomen tussen membraan 1 en membraan 2 - bij embryofyten komt er een uitgesproken heteromorfe generatiewisseling voor - het endosperm van angiospermen is haploïd - het aartje bij grassen is de tegenhanger van de bloem bij de bloemplanten 25 augustus 2015 11u Mondelinge vraag 1: * Geef de ontwikkeling van zaadknop tot zaad bij gymnospermen * verschillen en gelijkenissen met die van de angiospermen * foto's linken Mondelinge vraag 2: * Plaats de Scrophulariaceae in het APGIII * Wat is de diversiteit van kroon en androecium in de ruime zin van scrophulariaceae * Bloemformule van Rosaceae Schriftelijke vraag: begrippen linken: * primair mycelium - secundair mycelium * isogamie - anisogamie * oömycoten - chitine * Tracheofyten - Eutracheofyten * archaeplastida - 2 chloroplastmembranen Schriftelijke vraag: waar/onwaar: * De gameten in het gametangium bij diplohaplonten worden gevormd door meiose. * De verschillende kernen die in eenzelfde vrouwelijk gamentangium van de Ascomycoten gevormd worden, zijn genetisch verschillend. * Het belangrijkste verschil tussen wieren en landplanten zit in de gametangia. * Het aartje bij grassen is het tegenovergestelde van de bloem bij bloemplanten. * De Lycofyten zouden verwant zijn met de Zosterofyllofyten. 17 juni 2015 VM Mondelinge vraag 1: * Geef de cyclus van de Basidiomycota * Verschillen met de Ascomycota * Foto's linken (peridecium met ascospore, apothecium met ascospore, basidiocarp, ...) Mondelinge vraag 2: * De Ranunculaceae zijn een opmerkelijke groep wat betreft de relatie met de ANA-grade, de Magnoliides en de eudicotylen, verklaar deze relatie en wijs op de verschillende uiterlijke kenmerken * Lamiaceae situeren in een hogere groep * bloemformule van brassicaceae Vraag 3: link de volgende termen * primair endosperm - gametofyt * kollonie - aggregaat * embryofyten - streptofyten * primaire endosymbiose - fycobillisomen * rhizoid - wortel Vraag 3: juist of fout? * bij de haplonten worden de sporen door meiose gevormd * bij de chloroplasten kan er een rest van de kern voorkomen tussen de eerste en tweede membraan * bij de embryofyten komt er een uitgesproken heteromorfe generatiewisseling voor * het endosperm van angiospermen is haploid * de bloem bij bloemplanten is meerdere keren uitgevonden 11 juni 2015 NM 1ste hoofdvraag: 5ptn -Bespreek de cyclus van Lycopodium. -Wat zijn de verschillen met Selaginella -Gebruik volgende foto's: doorsnede Strobilus van Selaginella, doorsnede stengel van Lycofyt, foto van Sporofyt (verbonden met de gametofyt) van Selaginella 2e hoofdvraag: 4ptn -Traditionele (dicotylen en monocotylen) en nieuwe APG III (gegeven) taxonomie bespreken. -Plaats van Ranunculaceae in het APG III, en leg uit waarom met kenmerken. -Bloemformule van Rosaceae gegeven, aanduiden in uw herbarium Begrippen (eerste 3 basis, laatste 2 uitbreiding) 4ptn -Rhodofyten + akont - Archegonium + gametangium - Mucomycoten + Chitine - Ectomycoriza + arbusculaire mycoriza - Polysporofyten + tracheofyten Stellingen (3 basis, 2 uitbreiding) 4ptn -De gameten bij diplohaplonten worden gevormd door mitose -De verschillende kernen die in eenzelfde vrouwelijk gamentangium van de Ascomycoten gevormd worden, zijn genetisch verschillend. - Phaeophyceae zijn kenmerkend verschillend met andere wieren door de aanwezigheid van een wortel, een stengel en een blad -In het zaad van een gymnosperm is enkel diploïd weefsel aanwezig - Actinomorfie zorgt voor een vermindering in meeldraden 11 juni 2015 voormiddag (9u) mondeling: 1ste hoofdvraag: * bespreek de cyclus van bryofyten en maak schema * vergelijk met cylcus van pterofyten, wat zijn de verschillen? * betrek volgende foto's in het verhaal, foto's gegevens van een varen met eusporangia, varenblad onderkant met leptosporangia in sori, preparaat foto van doorsneden door een sorus, bryospida mos met gametfyt en sporofyt. 2de hoofdvraag: * plaats cryphyllaceae in het APG III systeem (systeem gegeven), is dit een type voorbeeld voor zijn groep? Wat zijn hun kenmerken * Geef de opbouw van androecium en gynoecium van Caryophyllaceae. (reductie van meeldraden bespreken) * (bloemformule van fabaceae gegeven) vraag: welke familie is dit? plaats in het APG II systeem en duid aan in uw herbarium, wat zijn de kenmerken? schriftelijk: verbanden tussen begrippen leggen: 5 * nucellus - gametangium * pterofyten - landplanten * rhodofyt - archaeoplastiden * chitine-cellulose * aggregatie en kolonie stellingen juist/fout: 5 * bij haplonten worden gameten mitotisch gevormd * het meest fundamentele verschil tussen basidiomycota en ascopmycota is microscopisch * albumen is endosperm * het belangrijkste verschil tussen wieren en landplanten zit in de gametangia( ofzoiets) * Bij het aanleggen van primordia van organen van eenzelfde krans is het plastochron 0 29 augustus 2014 namiddag 1) (mondeling) a. Geef de cyclus van de Basidiomycota b. Vergelijk bovenstaande cyclus met deze van de Ascomycota en geef de belangrijkste gelijkenissen en verschillen c. Duid de onderstaande 4 afbeeldingen aan in je verhaal 2) (mondeling met APG-III tabel gegeven) a) De Ranunculaceae zijn een opmerkelijke groep wat betreft de relatie met de ANA-grade, de Magnoliides en de eudicotylen, verklaar deze relatie en wijs op de verschillende uiterlijke kenmerken b) De Brassicaceae zijn meer geëvolueerd dan de Ranunculaceae , geef enkele bloemkenmerken die dit illustreren. c) Van welke familie is dit de bloemformule (die van Scropullariaceae gegeven) 3) relaties tussen termen verklaren a) archegonium, gametangium b) wortel, rhizoid c) andropetaal, Caryophyllaceae d) Eutracheofyt, Tracheofyt e) primaire endosymbiose en fycobilisoom 4) Juist/fout + verklaar a) bij de gymnospermen is het primair endosperm een restant van de nucellus b) zaadplaten hebben een heteremorfe generatiewisseling c) het fundamentele verschil tussen wieren en landplanten is hun cellulaire structuur d) de polyploidie van het endosperm is hetzelfde bij gymnospermen als bij angiospermen e) als men het ABC model zou volgen , dan zou er bij een afwezigheid van de B klasse genen in een normaal functionerende bloemplant, enkel 2 kransen van sepalen en 2 kransen van meeldraden worden gevormd 25 augustus 2014 namiddag Vraag 1 1) zaadknop -> zaad gymnospermen in schema's 2) vergelijken met angiospermen 3) 3 foto's, inzoom van archegonia,... In ovule van gymnosperm, embryo en vrouwelijke strobili Vraag 2 1) in APG III plaatsen 2) Kroon en androecium bij scrophulariaceae 3) Bloemformule fabaceae Woordjes * glomeromycota- landplanten * Primair-secundair mycelium * Antropetalen ( denk ik) en caryophyllaceae * Primaire endosymbiose- glaucofyten * Nog eentje Waar-onwaar * Iets van bladeren in landplanten meerdere keren ontstaan * Ascomycoten: in vrouwelijke gametofyt kernen gentisch verschillend * Chloroplasten onstaan uit secundaire symbiose bezitten 4 membranen * Rest weet ik niet meer (eentje van APG en eudicotyllen) = 18 juni 2014 namiddag 1e mondelinge vraag: *Ontwikkeling van een zaadknop tot zaad van gymnospermen (+ 3 schetsen om te illustreren). Tijdens het mondeling wordt meer uitleg gevraagd over de verschillende termen. *Ontwikkeling van een zaadknop van angiospermen vergelijken met deze van gymnospermen (verschillen schematisch weergeven). *Enkele foto's gegeven om het antwoord op vraag a of b duidelijk te illustreren. 2e mondelinge vraag: *Uitleggen waarom Ranunculaceae een belangrijke tussengroep zijn voor de basale angiospermen en hogeren planten (vraag was iets anders maar kwam hier op neer). *Brassicaceae zijn meer geëvolueerd. Leg uit aan de hand van enkele kenmerken. *Bloemformule van Caryophyllaceae gegeven: in herbarium aanduiden en enkele kenmerken geven. 1e schriftelijke vraag (2 woorden met elkaar in verband brengen): *prothallium - gamentangium *secundair mycelium - tertiair mycelium *fycobilisomen - Glaucofyten *Glomeromycota - landplanten *(...) 2e schriftelijke vraag (waar of onwaar + waarom): *Bladeren zijn in de evolutie van de landplanten meerdere malen ontstaan. *De verschillende kernen die in eenzelfde vrouwelijk gamentangium van de Ascomycoten gevormd worden, zijn genetisch verschillend. *De Archaeoplastida verwierven hun chloroplasten door middel van secundaire endosymbiose. *(...) *Door afwezigheid van het B-gen in het ABC-model komen bij een verder normaal functionerende eudicotyl 2 kransen kroonbladeren en 2 kransen meeldraden tot uiting. '18 juni 2014 voormiddag' 1e mondelinge vraag: *geef de levenscyclus van Lycopodium (pijlenschema is voldoende) en bespreek mondeling de stappen *vergelijk de levenscyclus van Lycopodium en Selaginella *verwijs in bovenstaande vragen naar deze prenten (3 prenten: strobilus selaginella, jonge sporofyt selaginella, doorsnede stengel lycopodium 2e mondelinge vraag: *waarom is de oude methode van het onderverdelen van de angiospermen in de monocotylen en dicotylen niet juist. Welke onderverdeling van de angiospermen is er nu. *waar hoort Ranunculaceae thuis op het APG-III diagram? Verklaar met kenmerken waarom die daar thuis hoort *familie geven die bij de bloemformule hoort en uitleggen aan de hand van de formule en herbarium (Rosaceae) 1e schriftelijke vraag: verband tussen 2 woorden geven: *gametangium - archegonium *somatogamie - dikaryon *Eumycota - flagel *lintbloem - buisbloem *chlorofyl - chlorarachniofyten 2e schriftelijke vraag: waar of onwaar en waarom *bij de pinus zijn de eicellen identiek *het verschil tussen ascomycota en basidiomycota is microscopisch *Heterokontofyten bezitten 3 chloroplastmembranen *de diploïdiegraad (haploïd-diploïd) van het endosperm bij gymnospermen en angiospermen is gelijk *het ABC-model van een gewone plant met de genen met het B-kenmerk over alle delen geeft 2 kransenkelkbladen en 2 kransen carpellen '12 juni 2014 voormiddag' 1e mondelinge vraag: *Geef de cyclus van Bryofyten (het hoeft nog niet eens een echte tekeningschema te zijn gelijk in de cursus, een simpel pijlenschema is al goed genoeg, het belangrijkste is dat je genoeg info kunt geven over alle stappen van de cyclus) *Vergelijk de bovenstaande cyclus met de cyclus van de Pterofyten en haal via de 4 onderstaande foto's een paar verschillen aan tussen de 2 cyclussen. 2e mondelinge vraag: *De onderstaande APG-III cladogram is gegeven. Waar zou je de Scrophulariaceae plaatsen en waarom? Probeer via aanwezige kenmerken een verklaring te geven voor je keuze. *Kan je via voorbeelden aanhalen hoe verschillend de androecium- en bloemdekstructuren van de Scrophulariaceae zijn? (Scrophulariaceae in "ruime zin") *Duid in je herbarium de familie aan die de volgende bloemformule heeft en bespreek (de bloemformule van Fabaceae was gegeven) 1e schriftelijke vraag: vergelijk de volgende begrippen en leg hun onderlinge relaties uit, mochten die er zijn *nucellus - megasporangium *aartje - bloem *chitine - Myxomycoten *akonte Rhodofyt - carposporangium * primair mycelium - secundair mycelium 2e schriftelijke vraag: volgende stellingen zijn waar of niet waar, geef antwoord en verklaar je keuze *de primaire endosperm in het zaad van Pinus is een overblijfsel van de nucellus. *Bij de geslachtelijke voortplanting van de Basidiomycoten versmelten steeds 2 gameten. *In de zaadnkop van Pinus zijn de embryo's genetisch verschillend. * iets van wieren en embryofyten.. Dat de gameten op cellulair niveau verschillend waren. *Mits de aanpassing in het ABC-model van Embryofyten , kan dit model een verklaring geven voor tal van tussenvormen die voorkomen bij basale angiospermen '13 Juni 2013 namiddag' Hoofdvragen: *cyclus rhodofyten is gegeven: wat voor cyclus is dit? (diplohaplont) *Schets aan de hand van hun kenmerken de evolutionaire lijnen van de wieren. *Leg uit hoe de verschillen zich fylogenetisch van elkaar verhouden en hoe kan je dat zien aan de chloroplasten? *Geef de evolutie van het androecium, betrek de ranunculaceae in het verhaal. *Waar zou je de Lamiaceae plaatsen? Vergelijkingen: *macrosporocyt - macrospoor *basidioma - plectenchym *basidium - sterigmata *eusporangium - leptosporangium *.... Stellingen *Bladeren zijn meermaals ontstaan in de evolutie van landplanten. *Mits enige aanpassing kan het ABC model ook gebruikt worden om de geleidelijke overgang van kelkbladen naar kroonbladen en van meeldraden naar carpellen te verklaren bij basale angiospermen. '13 juni 2013 voormiddag' hoofdvragen: *cyclus Selaginella *evolutionaire afkomst van de delen van een zaad van gymnospermen a.d.h.v. deze cyclus *indeling angiospermen geven en ranunculaceae plaatsen in deze indeling vergelijkingen *ascus-basidium *microspore-pollenkorrel *ascosoma-apothecium *plasmodium-pseudoplasmodium *nog iets stellingen *bij opname van een eukaryoot met een chloroplast met 4 membranen door een heterotrofe eukaryoot ontstaat er een chloroplast met 5 membranen. *de term anthofyten verwijst naar de bloemplanten (of iets in die trend) *Volgens het ABC-model resulteert de repressie van de expressie van het b-gen in respectievelijk twee kransen kelkbladeren en twee kransen vruchtbladen (en over vruchtbladen lees je de eerste keer echt wel over :-p) *nog twee ' ' '10 Juni 2013 voormiddag' Hoofdvragen: *Cyclus coleochaete *welke aanpassingen (in de cyclus) voor landleven (Embryofyten)? *hoe zien we dit bij de hepatofyten *Geef evolutie meeldraden, betrek zeker ook ranunculaceae in verhaal *Waar zou je de Lamiaceae (bij de volgende groep Brassicaceae) plaatsen in je verhaal en waarom? Vergelijkingen: *mergbomen-lignofyten (verdieping) *megasporangium-nucellus *basidiomycoten-sterigmata *conidiosporen-ascosporen *nog 1 Stellingen: *Bij Pinus is de kiemzak een andere naam voor de vrouwelijke gametofyt *iets over de functie van de b-genen (ABC model) *Bij een of ander organisme werden bij een fossiel stuifmeelkorrels aangetroffen in de cupula. Daarop kan besloten worden dat het een gymnosperm is. *nog 2 '20 juni 2012,namiddag' Hoofdvragen: *Cyclus Rhodofyten beschrijven( tekening gegeven). *Kenmerken Chlorofyten,Rhodofyten,Chromofyten. *Evolutie chloroplasten ( primaire/secundaire endosymbiose) bespreken. *Bespreek evolutie van meeldraden bij Angiospermen. Kort-antwoord: *Voorbeeld polymorfisme. Welk kenmerk duidt bij dit voorbeeld op polymorfisme? Hoe wordt dit kenmerk genoemd? *Meest spaarzame cladogram kiezen( 3 gegeven). *Gelijkenissen/verschillen van 2 begrippen geven: **Microspore/stuifmeelkorrel **Bestuiving/bevruchting **Basidiomycota/ Oömycota **Caytonia/Angiospermen **Homoplasie/Homologie Stellingen: *Iets met ABC-model. *Dubbele bevruchting komt uitsluitend voor bij Angiospermen. *Verschil tussen Pinus en Larix kan je zien door het aantal naalden te tellen. *Belangrijkste verschil tussen Basidiomycota en Ascomycota is microscopisch zichtbaar. *Nog eentje.. '14 juni 2012, namiddag' *Geef de cyclus van Coleocheata. Welke aanpassingen zijn er in de evolutie gebeurd om vanuit Coleochaeta tot de cyclus van Embryofyten te komen? Zijn deze aanpassingen gebeurt in de cyclus van Hepatofyten? *Geef in grote lijnen de evolutie van bloembekleedselen bij Angiospermen (cladogram is gegeven) *Geef een voorbeeld van polymorfisme. Welke kenmerk duidt bij dit voorbeeld op polymorfisme? Hoe wordt dit kenmerk genoemd. *Welke cladogrammen geven dezelfde informatie *Gelijkenissen en verschillen geven van twee begrippen (en niet gewoon de definities) **Seta - Polypodium **Ascospore - Conidiospore **Basidiomycetes - Sterigmata **Dubbele bevruchting - Secundair endosperm **... *Stellingen: (on)waar + extra uitleg of tegenvoorbeeld **gameten moeten van verschillende grootte zijn voor bevruchting **er zijn ook spermatozoïden bij spermatofyten **stelling ivm ABC-model **Pinus en Picea kan je uit elkaar halen door het aantal naalden te tellen **... '11 juni 2012, voormiddag' Hoofdvragen (mondeling) -Bespreek de ontwikkeling van de zaadknop bij gymnospermen, in feite in het algemeen, maar mag met behulp van het voorbeeld dat gezien is in de les (Pinus). De ontwikkeling van de pollenkorrel hoeft niet. Duid de overeenkomstige structuren aan in de (gegeven) levenscyclus van Selaginella. -Bespreek de evolutie van de meeldraden in de groep van de Angiospermen. (ontwikkeling, inplanting, evolutie, ...) 22 juni 2011, namiddag Roels 1. Geef de definitie van een zaad(knop) (! de exacte definitie, dus: een zaadknop is een geintegumenteerd megasporangium) en bespreek evolutionair (Selaginella) en ontwikkelings-morfologisch. Figuur van Pinus zaadschub gegeven met 2 archegonia plus met embryo een aantal weken later. Duid de delen aan 2. Geef de cyclus (schematsich) van de Hepatofyten en vergelijk met Coleochaeta. Welke aanpassingen zijn er in de evolutie gebeurd om vanuit Coleochaeta tot de Hepatofyten te komen? Geen figuren gegeven. Bijvraag: Geldt voor alle groenwieren dat de sporofyt vastgehecht blijft aan de gametofyt? Schriftelijk: Is de ontwikkeling van zaad bij de embryofyten bij de Magnoliofyten een apomorf of symplesiomorf kenmerk? Situeer (geef de link en de verschillen): isokont-heterokont, basidium-ascus, anthofyten-magnoliofyten, angiocarp - gymnocarp, porieen - stomata 6 planten zo concreet mogelijk benoemen: Equisetum arvense, Marchantia polymorpha, Pinus, Thuja plicata, Larix, Cedrus Waar/onwaar: 3 cladogrammen, zeggen of 2 ervan dezelfde cladistische informatie geven, bij secundaire endosymbiose van een wier heeft de chloroplast vijf membranen, het afwezig zijn van chitine in de celwand van de myxomyxoten is in de recente klassificatie niet zo raar als in de oude, de allereerste onderscheiden voorouder van de Plantae zijn de Archaoplasten, in een diplohaplonte cyclus zijn de sporen en de gameten haploid. Smets: 2 families benoemen (kenmerken en bloemformules gegeven): Liliacea en Apocynacea, en dan de volgende raar geformuleerde vraag "geef eventueel enkele ''genera" Wat is een cyathium en bij welke familie komt dit voor? Het van primitief naar geevolueerd ordenen. (dit staat eigenlijk letterlijk op zijn slides) Geef een nutsplant van Rosaceae en Apiaceae. Geef de bloeiwijze van Lamiaceae, Betulaceae en nog 1 familie. 16 juni 2011, namiddag '''Roels:' Mondeling: *Bespreek de evolutie van een zaadknop tot zaad bij angiospermen en Pinus (niet de evolutie van de pollenkorrel). Gebruik ook de practicumfoto’s achterin de bundel. *Bespreek de bijgevoegde cyclus van een wier (figuur p 57 in de figurenbundel) Korte antwoord vraagjes: *Is de aanwezigheid van een embryo bij Embryofyten bij Tracheofyten een apomorf of een plesiomorf kenmerk? *Nog eentje *Benoem volgende planten (6 in totaal, ze lagen vooraan. 3 basis 3 verbreding). Bij ons volgens mij: Basis: Equisetum, Hepatofyt, Pinus Verbreding: Thuja, Larix, Abies Definities (1-3: basis, 4-5: uitdieping): *Prothallium – gametofyt *Porie – stomata *Basidium - ascus *Archeopteris – een andere naam *Perithecium – Cleisthotecium Stellingen (1-3: basis, 4-5: uitdieping): *Gegeven: een matrix met daarin 4 kenmerken voor 3 soorten en 3 figuren met cladogrammen. Stelling: figuur 2 toont het meest spaarzame cladogram. *In de biologie worden gameten over het algemeen gevormd door meiose *Bij de endosymbiose van een chloroplast (en niet een hele eukaryote cel) komt er toch een nucleomorf voor. *Volgens het Drie Rijken Systeem bestaat de wereld vooral uit eencelligen. *Beweeglijke spermatozoïden komen NOOIT voor bij zaadplanten. Smets: *2 families + enkele genera geven. Veel kenmerken gegeven, ook bloemformules. Bij ons: Ranunculaceae, Rubiaceae *Ken je een nutsplant voor volgende families? Liefst wetenschappelijke naam. Brassicaceae, Euphorbiaceae *Wat is een utriculus? Bij welke familie komt dit kenmerk voor? *Rangschik volgende elementen van primitief (1) naar afgeleid (4): **Veel vrije bloemdelen, spiraalsgewijs ingeplant **Vergroeide bloemdelen, vruchtbeginsel bovenstandig, 5 stempels **Vergroeide bloemdelen, vruchtbeginsel bovenstandig, 1 stempel **Vergroeide bloemdelen, vruchtbeginsel onderstandig, 1 stempel *Ken je een typisch vruchttype voor: **Lamiaceae **Poaceae **Orchidaceae 10 juni 2011 Mondeling *· Wat is een zaad(knop). Bespreek de ontwikkeling morfologisch + evolutionair. Gebruik ook de foto’s van het practicum (zaten er ook bij achteraan) *· Bespreek de cyclus van de rhodofyt (gegeven in bijlage) Geef het verband tussen: *gametofyt-prothallium *ascocarp-ascothecium *ascospore-conidiospore *tracheofyt-eutracheofyt *nog eentje Benoem volgende planten (ze lagen vooraan): ginkgo, equisetum, korstmos, fijnspar, grove den, zilverspar Korte antwoordvragen: *· Is het voorkomen van een vruchtbeginsel bij magnoliofyten een plesiomorf/apomorf kenmerk? *· nog eentje Stellingen *· Specifiek kenmerk van een pterofyt komt ook voor bij lycopodium. Dit is evolutionaire omkering (UITDIEPING) *· en dan nog 4 stellingen, waarvan 3 basis, 1 uitdieping Smets: *2 families geven, er stonden veel kenmerken bij, geen bloemformules. Bij ons rosacea, arecaceae *Geef een nutsplant van fabaceae en euphorbiaceae + liefst wetenschappelijke naam *Welke bloeiwijze is typisch bij: 1) araceae, lamiaceae, asteraceae *Rangschik kenmerken van primitief naar meest geëvolueerd *· 5 vrije kroonbladen, 5 vrije meeldraden *· 5 halfvergroeide kroonbladen, 4 epipetale meeldraden *· 5 vergroeide kroonbladen, 5 epipetale meeldraden *· 5 vergroeide kroonbladen, 2 epipetale meeldraden